Kagome
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Kamus descobre que seu grande amor do passado morreu...e lhe deixou uma filha adolescente e problemática.Capítulo 3 no ar.
1. Capítulo 1

**KAGOME**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence a Massami Kurumada E as Editoras e Empresas licenciadas.**

SINOPSE: Kamus descobre que seu grande amor do passado morreu...e lhe deixou uma filha adolescente e problemática.

**Capítulo 1:**

Santuário. Coliseu.

Dois homens de grande poder disputavam na arena uma animada sessão de luta romana, e Kamus de Aquário parecia estar com certa vantagem em comparação a seu amigo Aiolia. Próximos a eles estavam Milo, Aiolos e Shura fazendo apostas para saber quem cederia primeiro.

De repente, com um rápido movimento, Kamus desequilibra Aiolia jogando-o ao chão e mantendo-o inerte com uma chave de pernas. O grito de Milo anunciava o vencedor e o jovem grego recolhia dos demais cavaleiros o dinheiro das apostas, enquanto Kamus soltava Aiolia.

-Na próxima...eu venço.-dizia Aiolia, ofegante pelo esforço.

-Você se distraiu.-disse Kamus, olhando para onde o leonino parecia perdido e viu a amazona Marin conversando com outras companheiras.-Mulheres...elas são seu ponto fraco.

-Ela é meu ponto fraco.-corrigiu o aquariano.-Diz aí Kamus...nunca uma garota lhe tirou do sério?

-Uma. Há muito tempo.-Kamus respondeu sem pensar.,parecia voltar no tempo.

-Quem?-Aiolia interessado.

-Isso não é importante.-ele se levanta de repente e vai caminhando para fora do coliseu.-Relacionamentos não combinam com a vida que escolhemos.

-Que bicho mordeu ele?-Aiolia estranhando a atitude de Kamus.

-Ei! Kamus!-Milo corre atrás dele.-O Shura tá te desafiando. Se ganhar esta já tenho a prestação da minha moto deste mês!

-Não estou com disposição para isso agora, Milo.

-E...e minha moto?-olhos pidões.

-Lute você em meu lugar.-e saiu sem olhar para trás.

-O que houve com ele?-Milo estranha.-Estava animado agorinha a pouco.

-Acho que a culpa é minha.-respondeu Aiolia.-Perguntei sobre garotas para ele e...

-E?

-Perguntei se nenhuma havia sido importante na vida dele e ele ficou assim.-explicou o cavaleiro de leão.

-Hmm...será? Depois de tanto tempo...-fica pensativo até uma mão lhe puxar pra arena.-Que?

-Usted luta comigo agora, Milo.

-QUE?

-Quero revanche e a chance de recuperar meu dinheiro.-dizia Shura.

-QUE!-Milo se desvencilha.-Pera aí que tenho que ver o que está acontecendo com meu amigão, Kamus.

Rapidamente Milo sai de lá para alcançar Kamus logo adiante, e coloca a mão em seu ombro de maneira solidária.

-Quanto tempo ainda vai ficar assim por causa dela?-foi logo perguntando.

-Não sei do que está falando.

-Sempre que o assunto é garotas, você tem duas reações. Ou fala das garotas que você catou no último fim de semana ou fica com mau humor do cão ao lembrar da Shiori.

-Shiori é passado.

-Será? Cara...faz uns dezesseis anos que você olha para aquela foto.-Kamus para de caminhar.

-Quinze anos.

-Tá, quinze anos. Não está na hora de realmente esquecer do passado? Afinal, foi ela quem te deixou e sumiu!

-Não é algo tão simples assim, Milo. É que eu... Deixe para lá.

-Diga.

-Ontem sonhei com ela e hoje me peguei pensando nela. Como um presságio de algo ruim, eu não sei explicar.-passou a mão pelos cabelos num gesto nervoso.

-Hummm...aquele é o mordomo da Atena?-perguntou, apontando para um homem que vinha correndo apressado na direção deles.-Como é mesmo o nome dele?

-Do puxa saco? Tatsumi.-respondeu Kamus, cruzando os braços.

-Senhores cavaleiros...puf, puf...procurava o senhor, cavaleiro de Aquário.-dizia o mordomo, cansado de tanto correr, segurava um papel na mão.-A senhorita pediu que eu lhe entregasse isso urgente!

-E o que é isso?-Kamus pegou o papel com uma série de números.

-É o telefone de um advogado em Tóquio.-Kamus ergueu a sobrancelha sem entender.-Parece que é urgente!

Kamus franziu o cenho. O que um advogado japonês iria querer com ele com tanta urgência. Agradeceu ao mordomo e tratou de ir ver o que se passava. Foi até as imediações do Santuário, onde ligou de um posto telefônico na vila de Rodório.

Do outro lado da linha escutou uma voz feminina atender ao telefonema.

-Moshi moshi?

-Er...sou Kamus Lamayer, pediram para que eu ligasse e...-começou a falar em japonês.

-Ah, sim...mounsier Lamayer. Eu sou a advogada da família Kobayashi.-a voz feminina começou a falar em francês.-Podemos conversar em seu idioma. Estou ligando em nome da senhora Shiori Kobayashi e...

-Olha...-sentiu um nó na garganta ao ouvir o nome dela.-Eu não sei o que a senhora Kobayashi tem a dizer para mim que precise de uma advogada! Por que ela não me lig...

-Mounsier...estou ligando para avisá-lo que infelizmente a senhora Kobayashi veio a falecer há dois dias.-disse a advogada.

Kamus fica mudo com a notícia por alguns instantes. Depois pergunta:

-Ela...morreu?

-Sim...achei que devido à ligação que tinham, poderia querer se despedir dela. A senhora Kobayashi será cremada amanhã à tarde, segundo o desejo dela.

-Eu...agradeço.

-Lhe passarei meu endereço. Gostaria que viesse ao meu escritório para tratarmos de sua herança.

-Herança?

-Sim...o senhor é herdeiro dos bens da senhora Kobayashi. Preciso que venha conversar comigo.

-Estarei aí o mais breve possível.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Muitas horas depois, Aeroporto Internacional de Tóquio.

Devido às circunstâncias, Atena providenciou passagens imediatas para que Kamus chegasse ao Japão. Também ficaria hospedado em sua casa na cidade e pediu que alguém o recepcionasse ao chegar.

Kamus só não esperava que fosse ele.

-Mestre!-o rapaz loiro acenava em meio a multidão que aguardava os passageiros desembarcarem.-Estou aqui!

"Impossível não notar, Hyoga. Parece um farol humano acenando assim", acenou discretamente em retorno.

-Que bom rever o senhor mestre.-dizia o rapaz, pegando a mala de Kamus com um sorriso.

-Não pretendo ficar muito tempo, Hyoga.

-Quer que eu o leve a mansão?-perguntava enquanto caminhavam.

-Não. Primeiro preciso fazer algumas coisas. Conhece o endereço deste lugar?-mostra o papel com o endereço do escritório de advocacia.

-Distrito de Chinjuku? Claro!

Algum tempo depois, os dois homens chegaram ao tal endereço. Kamus desceu do carro e pediu que Hyoga o esperasse, pois não iria demorar muito. Subiu por uma das ruas até um prédio meio escondido entre lojas e entrou. O escritório era no segundo andar e subiu então as escadas.

Uma recepcionista entretida com um mp4 o recebeu e após dizer quem era o levou por um corredor até uma das portas. Ela bateu e uma voz feminina mandou que entrasse em japonês.

Kamus parou na porta ao ver a advogada. Não era nada do que havia imaginado. Pela voz sabia que era jovem, mas achava que era japonesa, mas viu-se diante de uma garota de origem ocidental e magra, de baixa estatura e cabelos castanhos ondulados. Por trás dos aros dos óculos estavam um par de olhos castanhos muito claros e vestia-se sobriamente com um tailleur azul marinho.

-Mounsier Lamayer?

-É francesa?

-Naturalizada japonesa. Ann'louise d' Morangias a seu dispor.-respondeu apontando a cadeira.

-Casada?-Kamus sentou-se e a observou melhor.

-Divorciada.-ela pegou alguns papéis.-Mounsier...vou ler agora os últimos desejos da minha cliente.-ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça.-Ela o nomeou herdeiro de todos os seus bens contidos nesta caixa e guardião de uma conta bancária.-ela lhe estende uma caixa de madeira ornadas com sakuras entalhadas e um papel com os dados do banco.

-Eu...dei esta caixa a ela.-e pegou, ignorando o papel estendido e abrindo. De dentro dela retirou uma chave presa em um cordão, cartões e fotos dos dois juntos. Uma delas havia sido tirada nas portas de um templo e Kamus virou a fotografia onde estava algo escrito em japonês.

-Pareciam felizes...-ela comentou.

-Fomos sim.-Kamus guardou tudo de volta na caixa e a fechou, passando os dedos pelas sakuras entalhadas.-É apenas isso? Onde está sendo velado o corpo de Shiori? Sobre a conta, pode doar tudo o que tem nela para alguma instituição social e...

-Não posso fazer isso, e nem o senhor.-disse a advogada.

-Como?

-A senhora Kobayashi lhe passou a conta para que possa administrar a mesada semanal que irá dar a sua filha, senhor Lamayer.

-Ah, bom. Neste caso...UMA FILHA?!?!?!?!-Kamus se ergue rapidamente assustado.-Shiori teve uma filha? Quantos anos ela tem?

-Sim, ela tem sim. A menina fará quinze anos.-respondeu a moça estranhando o nervosismo dele.-Sua filha.

-QUINZE ANOS!-ele colocou a mão na boca e caminhou nervoso de um lado para o outro na sala.-Quer dizer, ela é minha? Faz quinze anos que eu não a vejo mas...tem certeza que é minha? Quero exame de DNA e...

-Pela certidão de nascimento você é o pai e...-ela sorri sem graça.-Basta olhar para ela para ver que é sua filha mesmo.

-Onde ela está?

-Na sala ao lado.-apontou para uma porta.

-Aqui do lado? Por que?

-Ela está nervosa porque saiu da prisão esta manhã. Achei prudente que a trouxesse para cá.

-PRISÃO? Eu tenho uma filha de quinze anos e ela estava na prisão? Por que?

-Quando recebeu a notícia da morte da mãe se embebedou e bateu em dois policiais.-respondeu Ann'louise.

-Ela sabe de mim? Isto é...sabe que sou seu pai?-ele estava nervoso.

-Creio que não.

-Não conte a ela quem sou.-decidiu.

-Por que não? A menina acabou de perder a mãe. Saber que tem um pai pode alegrá-la um pouco.

-Ela não me conhece! Sou um estranho para ela. Deixe que eu conte depois, por favor...quinze anos é uma idade delicada e...eu não sei lidar com adolescentes!

-Tudo bem, se o senhor assim quiser...por que não abre a porta e se apresenta a ela?-diz a advogada.

Kamus vacila em abrir a porta por três vezes e depois a abre.

O cavaleiro de Aquário se depara com uma jovem de roupas de colegial desleixadas branca e vermelha e coturnos pretos, usando meias listradas e coloridas nas pernas. A garota olhou para Kamus e para a advogada e começou a falar sem parar em japonês, apontando para ele de maneira agressiva, discutindo com a advogada que respondia no mesmo tom.

-O que ela disse?-perguntou Kamus.

-Ela perguntou: Quem é você?-disse Ann'louise suspirando.-Kagome, este é um amigo de sua mãe. O mounsier Kamus Lamayer.

-De onde conheceu minha mãe? Como posso saber que é amigo dela mesmo?-perguntou rispidamente e desconfiada.-Quem não me garante que você é algum tio tarado por adolescentes?

-A conheci aqui mesmo no Japão...em Kyoto. E você fala muito bem o francês.-Kamus respondeu.-E não sou tarado!

-Minha mãe me ensinou.

Kamus reparou melhor na jovem e quase engoliu em seco. Apesar dos traços orientais predominantes na filha, que lembravam Shiori, ela tinha o mesmo formato de seu nariz e sobrancelha, e olhos azuis...iguais ao dele!

-Quem é o cara, Annie?-perguntou a advogada.

-Ele é seu...-Kamus lançou um olhar suplicante a advogada.-Seu tutor legal!

-O que?-a menina explodiu.

-Até atingir a maioridade o senhor Lamayer irá cuidar de seu bem estar, Kagome.-respondeu.

-É francês também? Conheceu meu pai? Aquele filho da mãe! O desgraçado bastardo era francês!

-Ele o que... Não. Não conheci seu pai e acho que não deveria falar dele assim.-repreendeu Kamus imediatamente, estranhando a agressividade dela.

-Porque não? Minha mãe o chamava assim.-respondeu se jogando no sofá.-Odeio o cretino!

Kamus olhou para Ann'louise que deu os ombros.

-Ela é sua agora.-disse a garota.

-Merci.-respondeu mordaz.

-E aí? Para onde vamos agora, tio Kamus?-a menina perguntou com um sorriso que Kamus interpretou como o prenúncio de problemas... E com P maiúsculo.

- Ao velório de sua mãe.-respondeu friamente, fazendo-a ficar séria de repente.- É hoje que haverá a cerimônia ...

- Mamãe pediu para ser cremada e suas cinzas jogadas em Mya-jima. Ela amava aquele lugar!-disse a menina, interrompendo-o.

A menção do nome da cidade fez uma sombra de tristeza pairar sob o olhar de Kamus. Ele sabia o porquê daquele lugar ser especial.

- Hoje a noite passarei em seu hotel, senhor Lamayer para lhe explicar sobre o que precisa saber a respeito dos bens da senhora Kobayashi.-informou a advogada.-Também irei ao velório esta tarde.

-Merci. Mas estou hospedado na casa de uma amiga. Posso deixar o endereço se quiser.

-Eu agradeceria.

Após escrever em um bloco o endereço da residência dos Kidos, Kamus voltou a fitar a menina e determinou com voz autoritária.

-Vamos Kagome?

A garota suspirou ruidosamente, pegou a bolsa e a jaqueta e saiu, sem se despedir. Kamus também suspirou, mas de desânimo, e acenou para a Ann'louise e saiu atrás da filha.

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 2

**KAGOME**

Nota: como teve gente que achou ruim, deixe-me avisar. Fic inspirada em um filme de Jean Reno...mas não recordo o nome...só sei que era de alguma comida exótica do Japão. U.ú

Ah, sim...além de Gerard Depardieu, Anthony Hopkins, Emma Thompson, e o ator que faz o senhor Darcy em Orgulho e Preconceito (como fui me esquecer do nome dele? Estava perfeito no papel! Se alguém lembrar me avisa) e Sean Connery, Jean Reno é um dos meus atores europeus preferido.

PS: desconsiderem as idades dos cavaleiros pelo Kurumada. Eu costumo ignorar...XD...(é impossível Shura ter matado Aiolos com dez anos de idade, Mu ter ganho a armadura aos sete praticamente)

**Capítulo 2:**

Do lado de fora do prédio.

Hyoga esperava pacientemente do lado de fora, encostado no carro, quando avistou seu mestre aparecer acompanhado pela adolescente. De início estranhou, mas depois ficou embasbacado com a beleza exótica dela.

-Nosso carro está ali.-apontou Kamus para Hyoga.

-Vamos de metrô. Gosto de metrôs.-respondeu a garota, que parou olhando Hyoga interessada.-Talvez eu goste de carros também.

-Mestre! Quem é esta garota?-Hyoga perguntou discretamente ao cavaleiro, mas sem tirar os olhos dela.

-Ouça. Ela é minha filha...

-Sua..?-Hyoga ia perguntar em voz alta, mas Kamus o calou com um olhar nada amigável.

-Ela não sabe que sou seu pai.-explicou sussurrando, vendo que Kagome estava olhando o interior do carro.-E vai continuar não sabendo, entendeu?

-Sim senhor.-Hyoga não conseguiu desviar o olhar das pernas dela.-Linda...

-O que disse?-Kamus escutou e o fitou de modo repreensivo.

-Linda jaqueta a dela, mestre!-consertou rapidamente.-E eu estava olhando as botas...muito bonita!

O cavaleiro de Aquário fingiu que acreditava na desculpa esfarrapada de Hyoga.

-Esta tarde irei com Kagome ao velório de sua mãe, e em seguida irei com ela até sua casa, para saber como ela está vivendo. Agora preciso zelar por ela.-colocou a mão sobre a boca em uma atitude que demonstrava preocupação.

-Mestre, sei que esta situação não era o que esperava quando chegou ao Japão.

-Eu esperava tudo, Hyoga...menos saber que sou pai.-suspirou.-E minha filha me odeia, por isso não diga a ela quem sou.

-Pode deixar. Conte comigo.-Ele voltou seu olhar para a moça.-Mas seria bom não esconder dela isso por muito tempo mestre Kamus.

-Pensarei nisso. Ela tem que confiar em mim.

-Ei! Vamos comer alguma coisa? Estou faminta!-pediu Kagome.-Seu amigo bonitinho pode vir?

-Sim.-respondeu Hyoga.

-Não!-disse Kamus no mesmo instante que o ex-discípulo.

Ambos se entreolharam. Um espantado e o outro incomodado pelo flerte da filha.

-Ah, deixa de ser sem graça, tio Kamus!-ela fez um muxoxo.-Se vamos ter que conviver juntos, preciso conhecer seus amigos também!

-Ele não é meu amigo.-disse Kamus e depois se arrependeu ao ver o olhar triste de Hyoga.-Ele é meu discípulo! Er...quase da família, entende?

-Você é sensei dele? Ensina artes marciais?-ela perguntou espantada.

-Mais ou menos isso.-respondeu Hyoga, sentindo-se orgulhoso pelo mestre ter se referido a ele como um familiar.

Kagome fica entre os dois homens e os segura em seus braços, ficando no meio, sorrindo.

-Vamos comer alguma coisa e você me conta mais sobre isso, Hyoga. Gostam de chaahan?

E ela foi arrastando os dois pelas ruas, até o restaurante mais próximo.

Durante toda a refeição, Kagome falou sem parar e sem disfarçar que demonstrava algum interesse em Hyoga. O que deixou Kamus ligeiramente desconcertado. Afinal a filha era apenas uma menina de quinze anos e o Hyoga já era um homem adulto de...dezoito anos! Ele já teve esta idade e sabe exatamente o que os rapazes desta idade pensavam, com seus hormônios a flor da pele o tempo todo!

De repente parou espantado com seus próprios pensamentos! Mal conhecia a filha e estava agindo como um daqueles pais de mente retrógradas, que tentam prender as filhas em redomas de vidro!

Não, não era isso. Apenas não quer ver a filha sofrendo mais. Ela perdeu muito em pouco tempo, e agora precisava zelar por ela. Era isso...apenas isso.

-Bem, pedirei a conta.-falou Kamus, fazendo um gesto para que o garçom se aproxime.-Temos um compromisso que não podemos nos atrasar, Kagome.

-É...eu sei.-ela ficou séria de repente. Uma nuvem de tristeza cobrindo os olhos.

-Mestre Kamus. Posso ir junto?-pediu o rapaz.

-Ah, Hyoga. Por favor. Meus amigos nem sequer sabem do que aconteceu e não haverá nenhum dele no velório da mamãe. Adoraria a sua companhia!

Tornou-se impossível para o cavaleiro de Aquário dispensar Cisne agora.

-"Adoraria" a sua companhia.-respondeu, bebendo o restante do saquê que haviam se servido de uma vez só.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais tarde.

Em uma das salas reservadas, estava o corpo de Shiori Kobayashi sendo velado. Naquele instante palavras não era necessárias e Kamus e Hyoga ficaram afastados observando Kagome do lado do caixão, se despedindo de sua mãe emocionada.

Com exceção dos três, as únicas pessoas presentes no momento eram dois funcionários do velório e um monge budista, que veio rezar pela alma da falecida. Não agüentando mais vê-la com tanta tristeza e se aproximou dela, tocando em seu ombro. A reação da menina foi abraçá-lo forte.

-Ela está tão magrinha...-chorava.-Quando a visitei outro dia, estava tão fraquinha, mas ela não me disse que estava doente! Eu sabia que algo estava errado!

-Shh...calma.-acariciava seus cabelos.

-Acho que você quer se despedir dela também.-fungou, secando as lágrimas com as mãos, e aceitando de bom grado o lenço oferecido pelo cavaleiro.-Arigatô...eu...vou te deixar sozinho com ela...

Dizendo isso, foi até Hyoga ficando ao lado dele. A distância era razoável e lhe dava a liberdade de se despedir de Shiori de maneira adequada. Kamus sentiu um aperto em seu coração, algo que ele não experimentava há muito tempo, ao fitar o rosto da mulher que amou há muitos anos atrás, e que fora muito importante para ele.

Apesar de ter passado mais de quinze anos, ela ainda mantinha a beleza clássica que lhe atraiu a primeira vista. Tocou sua face fria e fechou os olhos, lembrando-se de quando a conhecera.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Japão...dezesseis anos atrás.

Havia sido mandando ao Japão para investigar as atividades que um homem chamado Mitsumasa Kido realizada. O fato de ter enviado cerca de dezenas tantos órfãos ao redor do mundo para serem treinados e se tornarem um dia cavaleiros do santuário, tornou-se suspeito.

O mestre queria ter certeza das verdadeiras intenções dele.

Discretamente, estava do lado oposto da calçada defronte a residência dos Kidos, encostado a um poste, observando uma van havia chegado e outros meninos desciam. Viu quando o velho milionário saiu de casa para receber os meninos, acompanhando por uma garotinha, cuja idade parecia ser a mesma dos meninos. Estreitou o olhar...algo nela...

Um dos seguranças o avistou, disfarçou voltando a ler o jornal que acabara de comprar.

Sentiu que alguém se aproximou. Nem desviou o olhar para esta pessoa, afinal, estava próximo a um ponto de ônibus, e julgou normal o movimento, apesar de ser um bairro considerado nobre.

-Com licença.-ouviu uma voz feminina em japonês.-O senhor poderia me informar as horas, se não lhe for incômodo?

Kamus desviou o olhar do jornal e mirou a jovem japonesa diante dele. Ela trajava um conjunto de saia azul e blusinha branca, e uma blusa de mangas compridas de um tom mais escuro que saia. Ela carregava uma mochila que normalmente atletas utilizam e os longos cabelos negros estavam presos por uma fita em um rabo de cavalo.

O cavaleiro notou os olhos da moça. Ficou fitando-a longamente.

-Senhor? Perdão. É estrangeiro e com certeza não me entendeu.-ela faz uma reverencia, pedindo desculpas. Neste momento Kamus despertou do torpor.

-Ah, não. Eu falo seu idioma.-apressou-se em responder.-Desculpe se pareceu que eu ignorei sua pergunta.-olhou o relógio do pulso.-São quatro horas, trinta e cinco minutos e dezesseis segundos.

A garota o olhou curiosa e sorriu. O cavaleiro se sentiu estranhamente incomodado por este gesto.

-Não precisava ter me dito os segundos, senhor.

-Senhor?-Kamus a fitou. Ele não deveria ser tão mais velho que ela. Na verdade, ela aparentava ter uns dezessete anos, e ele...-Onegai...eu tenho só vinte anos!

A garota sorriu, de um jeito meigo novamente. Por que tinha que sorrir assim, e por que isso o incomodava?

-Gomen nassai.-ela disse e voltou a sorrir, virando-se para a rua o seu olhar. Um breve silêncio sucedeu-se, e então ela o quebrou.-Ainda bem que cheguei cedo a tempo de pegar o ônibus. Temi perder a aula de balé.

Kamus procurou ignorá-la, voltando a vigiar os movimentos na residência dos Kidos.

-De onde é? Hmmm...deve ser europeu.-ela ficou pensativa, atraindo a atenção do cavaleiro pelo comentário.-França?

-C-como adivinhou? Eu falo fluentemente seu idioma! Sem sotaque!-espantou-se.

-Mas se parece com francês.

-Hã?

-Seu nariz.-ela apontou para o próprio nariz.-Franceses em sua maioria tem o peculiar...

-Nariz grande?-ele disse sério.

-Ahh, por favor! Não quis te ofender!-ela se inclinou, pedindo desculpas.-É que eu tenho o péssimo hábito de falar o que penso! Meu pai e minha tia já me disseram que isso só iria me trazer problemas. Não foi intencional e...

Parou de falar ao ouvir Kamus rindo, era um riso discreto, mas sincero. Ela o achou muito bonito neste momento e corou.

-É...eu também acho que tenho o nariz um pouco maior que o normal.-ele estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la.-Sou Kamus Lamayer.

-K-Kobayashi...-ela hesitou um pouco antes de aceitar a mão estendida.-Kobayashi Shiori.

-É um lindo nome!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hoje...

Esta mulher havia lhe ensinado o que era amar e não ter medo de mostrar os sentimentos. Quando ela partiu sem lhe dizer nada, seus sentimentos foram novamente trancados.

Kamus picou algumas vezes, neste gesto reteu as lágrimas que ameaçavam aparecer. Não queria chorar diante dela e de Hyoga. Abaixou e beijou a testa de Shiori e murmurou para ela, como se pudesse escutá-lo:

-Ela é linda, Shiori...nossa menina...eu cuidarei bem dela. Descanse em paz!

Quando olhou novamente para a filha, viu que Ann'louise acabava de chegar, vestida com um conjunto azul marinho. A advogada cumprimentou Hyoga e Kagome com um gesto tipicamente japonês e depois fitou Kamus, inclinando levemente a cabeça.

Naquele momento, o monge perguntou se podia dar continuidade a cerimônia de cremação, a filha de Shiori concordou. Ninguém mais disse nada.

Algum tempo depois, todos aguardavam do lado de fora do prédio, pareciam cansados tanto física como emocionalmente. Despedir de uma pessoa nunca era fácil.

-Quando podemos ir a Mya-jima?-perguntou a menina de repente.

-Se você concordar, este fim de semana.-respondeu Kamus.-Quero primeiro resolver alguns assuntos.

-Por mim tudo bem.-ela deu os ombros.-Ai, preciso sair daqui. Ir ao Shopping, ver meus amigos...fazer qualquer coisa!

-Vamos até sua casa.-determinou o cavaleiro.

-Eu não morava com minha mãe.

-Como não? Tem só quinze anos!-espantou-se.

-Kagome mora perto do colégio onde estuda. A residência dos Kobayashis era longe demais para ela.-explicou Ann'louise.-O Colégio Hourin é um dos melhores do país, e Shiori queria a melhor educação para a filha.

-Entendo.

-Senhor Lamayer, preciso que venha comigo ao banco, para que eu passe ao senhor a conta que antes pertencia à senhora Kobayashi.-dizia a advogada.-Toda semana o banco faz um depósito em nome de Kagome, para as despesas dela.

-Temos mesmo que ver esta parte burocrática agora?

-Mestre Kamus...

-Agora não, Hyoga.-ele virou-se para a advogada.-Acabei de me despedir de Shiori. A última coisa que quero é mexer com o dinheiro dela.

-Dinheiro que ela deixou sob a sua tutela, para que cuide do futuro de Kagome.-lembrou-o.

-Mesmo assim. Faz parecer que estou aqui por causa disso somente.

-E por que está aqui?

-Mestre...-Hyoga insistiu.

-De início, me despedir dela.-respondeu após um breve silêncio.-Agora tenho coisas mais importantes a pensar.

-Hã, mestre Kamus!

-Droga! O estilo de vida que eu levo não inclui família.-ele resmungou.

-Que estilo de vida?- Ann'louise o fitou curiosa e desconfiada.

-Não dá pra explicar. Mas é perigosa demais para que eu inclua uma adolescente nela!

-É algum tipo de agente de segurança? Como do FBI americano?-ela o indagou.

-Mais ou menos.

-Mestre Kamus! Senhorita!-Cisne falou mais alto, chamando a atenção dos dois.-A Kagome sumiu!

-O Que?-falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Kamus se amaldiçoou. Se distraiu com a discussão com Ann'louise que se esqueceu completamente da filha. E agora? Para onde ela foi?

Continua...

Nota: Chaahan é um prato da culinária chinesa feito com arroz, carne, verduras, ovos, etc...


	3. Capítulo 3

KAGOME

**KAGOME**

**Capítulo 3:**

-Onde ela pode estar?

Kamus indagava, olhando o constante movimento de jovens em uma rua badalada da cidade. Ao seu lado, Ann'louise dirigia devagar, também prestando atenção a rua.

-Ela tem quase quinze anos.-respondeu a moça.-E adolescentes costumam ser instáveis.

-Eu sei que ela está assim por causa dos últimos acontecimentos. Mas, droga! Custava me dizer aonde ia?

-Calma. Hyoga foi ao Shopping preferido dela, se ele a encontrar lá irá nos telefonar.- Ann'louise tentava tranqüilizá-lo.

-Eu não me dou bem com adolescentes. -ele suspirou.

-Mas eu soube que foi você quem praticamente criou Hyoga.

-Ele era uma criança e quando atingiu quatorze anos... Mandei ele praticamente cuidar da própria vida. -ele sorriu. -Hyoga nunca foi rebelde e sempre foi independente...e é um homem!

-E o que tem isso?-ela ergueu a sobrancelha fitando-o.

-Não pense que estou sendo machista!-defendeu-se.-É que...meninas são mais sensíveis...diferentes!

-Kagome nunca foi rebelde.- Ann'louise começou a falar séria.-Sempre se virou sozinha, já que Shiori tinha as preocupações dos negócios da família e os outros parentes eram retrógrados demais com a idéia dela ser filha bastarda de um estrangeiro. Você conheceu o pai de Shiori? Ele nunca escondeu que desprezava a neta, mas mesmo assim...ela superava tudo com dignidade e uma maturidade que não condiz com a idade dela.

Kamus ouvia tudo em silêncio, sentindo uma pontada no estômago ao imaginar a filha lidando sozinha com os parentes de Shiori, sem alguém para protegê-la deles... Ele podia ter protegido ambas, se tivesse tido a chance.

-A única pessoa que amou Kagome naquela família além da própria mãe, foi uma tia avó.-ela fitou Kamus, que olhava preocupado pela janela.-Quando a pobre senhora faleceu, deixou tudo o que tinha para a sobrinha neta. Claro que os outros não gostaram nada. Era um bom patrimônio.

-E Shiori cuidou bem deste patrimônio, presumo.

-Sim. E antes de morrer, para ter certeza de que a filha não seria enganada ou roubada pelos parentes, ela nomeou você como guardião legal da filha.-Kamus fechou os olhos e os reabriu sentindo-se nada a vontade.-E lógico que agora, Kagome também irá herdar o patrimônio da mãe.

-Por que eu?

-Porque é o pai dela. Está agindo errado com Kagome.-falou a advogada.-Para começar, não devia ter mentido a ela sobre ser seu pai.

-Ela odeia o pai!-defendeu-se.-Me odeia! Ela me acha um canalha! E por que Shiori disse a ela que sou um canalha?

Ann'louise pareceu hesitar antes de responder.

-Vamos até minha casa. Tenho algo a lhe dar.-disse virando uma esquina.-Não se preocupe. Se seu protegido não a encontrar, ela logo dará notícias. Ela sempre me liga.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shopping de Chuo-ku, próximo à estação Mitsukoshi-mae.

Hyoga havia pegado um trem pela linha Ginza e parou na estação Mitsukoshi-mae, seguindo a indicação da advogada de que em Chuo-ku era o local preferido de Kagome para fazer compras.

Não imaginou o porquê de ela estar ali, mas lembrou-se de muitas vezes ter visto e acompanhado Saori em compras, quando ela queria simplesmente relaxar, desestressar, esquecer dos problemas. Talvez Kagome fizesse o mesmo.

E para a sua surpresa, a avistou entrando em uma loja de grife. Suspirou aliviado por ter encontrado a garota e foi atrás dela. A viu olhando para uma blusa vermelha em um balcão.

-Esta não combina com você.-disse Hyoga, espantando Kagome e mostrando a ela uma outra blusa, na cor azul.-Esta sim é mais a sua cara.

-Como me achou?

-Ann'louise me falou dos lugares onde costuma ir.

-Estou deprimida.-suspirou a menina colocando a blusa vermelha de lado e pegando a azul que Hyoga indicara.-Sempre gasto dinheiro quando estou deprimida.

-Eu realmente lamento sua perda.

-O que você sabe sobre minhas perdas?-perguntou irritada.

Hyoga desviou o olhar, tocando um cachecol sobre o balcão.

-Perdi minha mãe quando tinha apenas seis anos de idade.-ele respondeu.

-Eu...Gomen nassai!-ela se inclina, vermelha, envergonhada pelo o que havia dito.-Eu não sabia...eu...

-Já faz tempo.-ele disse.-Não precisa ficar assim.

Kagome levantou-se, ainda envergonhada. Mas Hyoga colocou o cachecol em volta do pescoço dela.

-Se fazer compras te deixa feliz...posso fazer-lhe companhia?-perguntou sorrindo.

-Hai...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Algum tempo depois, estavam Kamus e Ann'louise em uma casa, localizada em um bairro residencial da cidade. A residência era simples, tanto no tamanho quanto na mobília, toda em estilo oriental. O cavaleiro reparou no bom gosto da advogada em decorar a casa, bem como alguns bichinhos de pelúcias espalhados pelos cantos, e vários livros de literatura, incluindo todos os volumes de um livro sobre um menino bruxo, ao lado de livros de sobre poesia e advocacia.

-Seu gosto é bem eclético.-tocando os livros.

-Gosto de ler. Simples assim.-ela respondeu, entrando na sala com uma bandeja com chá, se ajoelhando e colocando em uma mesinha de centro.-Beba um pouco, precisa relaxar.

- Ann'louise, não estou muito afim de beber chá.

-Agora.-ela disse enfática, colocando a xícara no lado oposto ao dela e olhando para Kamus.

Ele se sentiu como um menino sendo repreendido pela mãe e obedeceu imediatamente, ficando ajoelhado diante da mesinha, conforme o costume japonês. Ela bebeu um gole, e então colocou a xícara na mesa, fitando o cavaleiro.

Em seguida foi até um armário e pegou uma caixa, entregando a ele.

-Shiori o procurou quando soube que esperava Kagome.-disse a advogada.-Ela o procurou naqueles números de contato que você havia deixado, após ir embora do Japão por causa de seus "afazeres".

Kamus notou a maneira que ela enfatizou aquela palavra, em seguida olhou para a caixa.

-Ela descobriu sobre o que você fazia...sua missão.

-Você sabe...?-Kamus ficou espantando.

-Shiori não entrou em detalhes sobre isso comigo.-suspirou a advogada.-Apenas me disse que sua vida e sua profissão eram perigosas demais para que se distraísse com uma família. Ela sabia que o que você fazia era muito importante! Por isso, decidiu que não o procuraria...ela não queria que isso viesse a atrapalhar sua vida.

-Como ela pode decidir isso sem me consultar?-o cavaleiro ainda estava ressentindo.-Eu voltei ao Japão para procurá-la...e não a encontrei mais.

-Ele teve seus motivos não? Quando Kagome começou a perguntar sobre quem era seu pai, Shiori sabia que a menina era independente o suficiente para tentar procurá-lo onde quer que esteja. Por isso...disse aquelas coisas sobre você a ela.-ela empurra a caixa para Kamus.-Por favor, leia as cartas. Ela as escreveu para você, mas nunca as enviou. Mas agora que ela se foi...

Kamus tocou na caixa e em seguida a abriu, começando a ler pela ordem das datas, como estavam cuidadosamente arrumadas, segundo a vontade de Shiori. Ann'louise recolheu as xícaras de chá e se afastou, dando ao cavaleiro a privacidade que precisava.

Em silêncio, Kamus lia as cartas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shopping de Chuo-ku.

Haviam passado por diversas lojas, na sua maioria Kagome apenas experimentava as roupas e não comprava nada. Fez Hyoga vestir diversos modelos da última moda, compraram CDs, e por fim, carregando algumas sacolas de compras pararam na praça de alimentação onde tomavam sorvete.

-Me diga uma coisa, Hyoga.-perguntou Kagome, fazendo o cavaleiro de cisne desviar sua atenção do sorvete para a garota que tinha o olhar dirigido a algumas crianças e seus pais.-Seu amigo Kamus-san, ele conheceu meu pai?

-Hã? Eu...por que pergunta isso?

-Porque ele é francês como meu pai. E minha mãe confiou a ele praticamente a minha vida.-ela o fitou.-Ela não faria isso com um estranho qualquer. Então acredito que ele tenha conhecido meu pai.

-Bem, eu...-Hyoga pensava no que dizer.

-Queria saber com o senhor Kamus se meu pai era realmente um canalha como minha mãe dizia.-o rapaz quase engasgou.-Porque apesar dela falar isso com tanta convicção, eu acho que ela o amou a vida toda! Se ele a amava, porque foi embora?

-Sinceramente eu não sei, Kagome.-respondeu jogando o resto de sorvete na lata de lixo.-A única pessoa que poderá responder tais perguntas e outras que você tem é seu próprio pai, Kagome.

-É, eu sei.-suspirou.-Acho que o Kamus-san deve estar bravo por eu ter fugido.

-Conhece o mestre Kamus. Eu acredito que esteja mais preocupado com você do que chateado.-sorriu.-Ele não costuma demonstrar o que sente, Kagome. Seja paciente. Ele é a sua família agora.

-Hai.-ela sorri.-Acho que ele vai é pirar comigo antes.

-Provavelmente.-ele riu.-Será que posso ligar para a senhorita Ann'louise e avisá-la que a encontrei?

-Não. Eu ligo, tá?-ela pegou o celular, discando o número da amiga.

Próximos a eles, dois homens de terno discam um número em um celular.

-Encontramos ela, Kobayashi-sama.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ann'louise ficou a uma distância discreta, deixando Kamus a vontade para ler as cartas de Shiori, não disfarçando a curiosidade em saber o que estava escrito nas missivas, mas sabia bem que seu conteúdo não era para ela.

Kamus, lia a carta com total atenção, eram relatos sobre sua gravidez, sobre o pai autoritário que tornava sua vida difícil, sobre o nascimento e o crescimento de Kagome. Sobre ela escrevia coisas que Kamus notava o orgulho da mãe pela filha, haviam fotos de Kagome desde recém nascida entre as cartas.

Mas foi em um bilhete de despedida que Kamus emocionou-se mais.

"_Querido Kamus..._

_Se estiver lendo esta carta significa que eu não consegui vencer a doença que me consumia nos últimos meses e parti desta vida. _

_Perdão por não ter te contado antes. Não queria que se preocupasse a toa comigo._

_Kagome se parece tanto com você. É tão segura de si, de seus atos. Tão madura quando deseja demonstrar. Sei que ela faz coisas para atrair minha atenção e até para mostrar que sente falta de você._

_Agradeço sua sinceridade em abrir seu coração ao me contar sobre você, sua vida, sua missão. Foi a forma mais sincera que você encontrou para me dizer que confiava em mim...que me amava._

_Mas...Não há lugar para uma família na vida de um cavaleiro, eu sei._

_Você não pode enfrentar seus inimigos, continuar sua luta, pensando na proteção de uma esposa ou filha._

_Espero que me perdoe, por não dizer a ela quem você era de verdade. Mas eu fiz o que pude para proteger nossa filha. Dizer a ela aquelas mentiras foi muito doloroso, senti-me suja com elas. Mas precisava fazer com que nossa filha não quisesse procurar por você._

_Mas agora estou morrendo, e temo pelo futuro dela. Temo que ela fique com meu pai e se torne como ele. Por favor, não permita que nossa menina seja uma pessoa sem sentimentos como o avô._

_Por favor, entregue a ela as cartas seladas. Lá eu contarei a ela tudo sobre o homem honrado que é o seu pai. Ela terá orgulho disso._

_Saiba meu querido, que sempre o amei. Em todos estes anos, jamais consegui esquecer os dias que passamos juntos._

_Eu vivia uma vida de ilusão, ela era vazia. Você me deu a vida._

_Sempre irei te amar, até mesmo na outra vida. _

_Adeus, meu amor._

_Sempre sua..._

_Shiori."_

Kamus guardou o bilhete ainda assimilando as palavras nela contidas, Ann'louise aproximou-se oferecendo a Kamus uma dose de uísque, ele aceitou a bebida.

-Achei que iria querer algo mais forte que um chá.

-Merci.-tomou um grande gole.-Ela temia que o avô lhe tomasse a filha?

-Sim. Mas enquanto a irmã mais velha de Kobayashi Kensei estava viva, ele não se atreveu.- Ann'louise baixou o olhar.- Ele está velho e não tem descendentes diretos. A filha se foi. Agora, todos que podiam cuidar de Kagome e protegê-la da influência do avô se foram, não sei o que fazer.

-Não diga isso. Ela tem a você.-disse Kamus.-E a mim também.

Então o celular tocou, e a advogada apressou-se em atender ao ler o nome de quem a chamava.

-Espero que tenha uma boa explicação para o seu sumiço, mocinha!-foi logo dizendo ao atender o aparelho.

-É Kagome?-Kamus perguntou apreensivo e Ann'louise fez um sinal positivo com o polegar.

Do outro lado da linha, a garota se desculpava e falou aonde e com quem estava.

-Estamos indo buscar vocês, está bem?-disse a advogada desligando o celular.-Ela está bem. Está em Chuo-ku.

-Fico aliviado em ouvir isso.-Kamus fechando os olhos, agradecendo a Atena por ela estar bem.

-Está com seu amigo, Hyoga. Ela falou que vão ao cinema no Shopping enquanto nos esperam.

-O que? Cinema? Você acaso sabe o que os rapazes fazem com as meninas quando vão ao cinema com elas?-pegando ela pelo ombro.

-Assistir filmes?-respondeu com olhar sério.

-Isso e outras coisas pervertidas. Vamos logo!

-Fala a verdade...você já fez muito isso.-disse novamente com a voz e o olhar sério, congelando o cavaleiro.-Eu sabia.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Vamos!-disse Kagome, desligando o celular, pegando o cavaleiro pelo braço e o arrastando.

-Aonde?-Hyoga sem entender.

-Ao cinema! Está passando um filme novo do Jean Reno. Eu o adoro!

-Mas, espera! Você não avisou a senhorita Ann'louise que estávamos aqui?

-Falei que ia ao cinema também.-olhando suplicante para o cavaleiro.-Onegai...vamos ver o filme?

-Ah, está bem...eu...-sorri para a jovem.-Eu vou gostar muito de ver um filme ao seu lado.

-Fico feliz em ouvir isso!

Deram alguns passos, mas foram barrados por vários homens de terno negro e óculos escuros. Hyoga ficou tenso, e Kagome segurou firme em seu braço.

-Senhorita Kobayashi.-um deles disse olhando para a menina.-Venha conosco, por favor.

-Ir com vocês? E se eu não quiser?-desafiou.

-Não tem escolha.-respondeu o mesmo homem.

-Ei, não escutou o que a senhorita disse?-Hyoga fala com um sorriso nos lábios.-Ele não quer ir com vocês.

-Sugiro que não se intrometa, gaijin!-o segurança falou em um tom rude.

-Queria ver você me obrigar a isso.

Hyoga diz, mantendo o sorriso confiante no rosto. A temperatura ambiente começa a cair.

Continua...


End file.
